Embodiments of the present invention relate to bloom filters and, more specifically, to constructing and querying a bloom filter to detect the absence of data from one or more endpoints.
In many cases, a web site or other client needs to obtain data from various application endpoints, where each endpoint is a point in the client's application at which the client obtains data from a remote source. For instance, the endpoint may be a web socket, at which JavaScript or other code is used to obtain data. For example, to render a web page, the client may need to contact another website to provide information needed for the web page. In that case, the other website may act as the endpoint.